I Love You Suzuna
by AyaHirumaYouichi
Summary: Sena ingin mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada suzuna. Apakah berhasil?


**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata**

**Pairing: SenaSuzu**

**Summary: Sena ingin mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada Suzuna. Apakah berhasil untuk orang yang sangat pemalu seperti Sena.??**

**Warning: Hancur, Gajhe, Nggak jelas. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!!!!**

**I Love You Suzuna**

SMU Deimon..

"Kalian cepat latihan orang-orang sialan!!!" perintah sang kapten klub amefuto yang sangat ditakuti seluruh sekolah tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Youichi Hiruma. *Pacarnya Author!! -ditembak-*

"Hiruma...." ucap Mamori pasrah akan kelakuan kapten tersebut.

"Ya~ Kak You benar-benar kasar ya.? padahal aku sedikit berpikr bahwa Kak You itu punya sisi baik..." lanjut Suzuna yang mulai prihatin dengan nasib teman-temannya.

"Hahaha..dia punya sisi baik kok! Mungkin..." balas Mamori dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Ya!! Kak You memang tidak pernah baik sama kita, tapi.... Kalau sama Kak Mamo... Sikap Kak You bisa berubah loh!" ejek Suzuna dengan sesuatu yang mulai bergerak dikepalanya (??)

Mamori blushing. "A..apa maksudmu Suzuna Chan?" wajah cantik Mamori kini berubah kayak tomat direbus selama 5 jam.*ditembak*

"Hehehe... nanti juga Kak Mamo tahu kok!! Aku mau kekakak dulu ya!!" lanjut Suzuna dan berlalu dari hadapan Mamori.

"Suzuna Chan....." gumam Mamori pelan.

"Woi!! Manajer sialan!! Cepat kau kasih minum bayi-bayi sialanmu itu!!!" teriak Hiruma yang memecahkan keheningan dibenak Mamori.

"I.. Iya!!" balas Mamori yang berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya.

"Dia kenapa...?" tanya Hiruma yang merasa aneh dengan tingkah Mamori.

"Ya!! Ini dia Lemonnya!!" seru Suzuna dari bench.

"Mukyaaa!! Lemon max?!! Aku mau!!" balas Monyet alias Monta dari kejauhan *didupak Monta*

"Ka.. Kalian tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Mamori khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa kok! Tujuan kak Hiruma pasti baik kok!" balas Sena dengan senyuman.

"Serius..???" Suzuna juga semakin penasaran.

"I.. Iya kok!! aku nggak apa-apa!" Sena agak blushing. "Oh ya! Aku ke toilet dulu ya!!" Lanjut Sena

Sena POV

"Ha... Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mampu mengatakannya ya...? padahal kan cuma satu kata.." gumamku dengan langkah gontai.

Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku menyukainya, sejak ketemu di Amerika dulu, rasanya aku tidak bisa mengalihkan satu pandanganpun darinya. Dia orang yang membuwatku jatuh hati kepadanya. Mata birunya yang begitu indah, rasanya aku benar-benar dibuat tidak berdaya begitu melihatnya. Sungguh!! Aku benar-benar mencintainya!! Tapi... Aku sama sekali tidak mampu mengatakan bahwa aku menyukainya.

"Kalau aku mengatakannya, apa Suzuna akan menerimanya?" batinku dalam hati. "Ukh! Jangan masalahkan soal itu!! Sekarang aku harus ketoilet!! Kebelet nih!!" lanjutku dan berlari dengan kecepatan cahayanya.

Seperti biasa, latihan ala neraka yang diberikan Hiruma sangatlah berat!! Tapi anggota Devil Bats sudah terbiasa dengan latihan dari Komandan Neraka itu.

"Lari keliling lapangan selama 20 kali!!!!" perintah Hiruma sambil nembak-nembak senjatanya.

"Baik!!!" balas anggota lainnya semangat.

"Benar-benar keterlaluan nih orang!!!" ucap Mamori agak kesal.

"Ya!!! Tidak apa-apa kan?! Semuanya juga senang kok!!" balas Suzuna ceria.

"Ya. Kau benar Suzuna Chan…" gumam Mamori sambil mengarahkan senyuman hangat untuk setan itu.

" Latihan Selesai!!!" ucap Hiruma kasar.

Seketika wajah anggota lainnya menjadi bahagia "Horeeeeeee!!!" Teriak semua anggota dengan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

"Ta... Pi...."

"Apa??" Anggota lainnya mulai curiga.

"Besok kalian harus BERLARI KELILING LAPANGAN SEBANYAK 100 KALI!!!" Lanju Hiruma dengan hawa-hawa iblis yang mulai keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Huwaaa... Sudah kuduga akan begini!!!" Anggota lainnya mulai histeris dengan ketuannya itu, tapi disatu sisi ada satu orang yang tertawa geli.

"Hehehe... Mamo-Nee kok senyum-senyum..?" goda Suzuna dan lagi-lagi antena dirambutnya goyang kayak pohon kelapa di tepi pantai.*digilas*

"Bu.. Bukan kok!! Bukan apa-apa!!" lagi-lagi Mamori blushing.

"Ya~ Mamo-Nee jangan bohong deh!! Tidak baik loh bohong dengan perasaan sendiri!!" balas Suzuna kesal. "Sudah ya! Enggak seru lihat kisah cinta Mamo-Nee dan You-Nee!! Aku pulang dulu.." lanjut Suzuna dan meninggalkan Mamori.

Sena yang melihat percakapanantara Mamori dan Suzuna mulai ankat bicara "Kak Mamori, kenapa dengan Suzuna?" tanya Sena penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa kok! Sena pulang sendiri dulu ya! Aku masih mau tinggal di sini... Enggak apa-apa kan.??"

"Iya, aku pulang sama Monta kok! Hati-hati ya Kak Mamori" balas Sena

"Iya... Sena juga..."

18.00 Sena House..

"Huwaaaa.. Capek!" ucap Sena sambil melempar tubuh kecilnya ke ranjang.

'RRRRR'

"Hieeee...." Sena nyaris jantungan karena suara handphonenya sendiri. "Te.. Telpon ya..." lanjut Sena dengan banjir keringat.

"Halo?" Tanya Sena

"Hai Sena!! Aku ada di taman dekat rumahmu loh!!" Balas suara yang culup familiar di benak Sena.

"Su.. Suzunaa!!"

"Iya!! Kebetulan aku lewat di dekat rumahmu, aku sekarang ada di taman Hiroshima!!" *nama tamannya cuma dikasi sama teman...*

"I.. Iya!! Aku akan kesana!! Tunggu ya!!!" Ucap Sena dengan bahagia.

Taman Hiroshima..

"Aneh. Aku kan tidak suruh Sena kesini? mungkin aku cukup pamer ya??" Ucap Suzuna penasaran

"Suzuna!!!" panggil Sena dari kejauhan.

"Ya!! Sena!! Kenapa kau kesini?? Aku kan tidak menyuruhmu…" tanya Suzuna dengan senyum bahagia.

"**Karena aku merindukanmu Suzuna…" ucap Sena dalam hati.**

"Ma..maaf.." Sena hanya menjawab apa adanya, Sena tidak berani menjawab sesuai kata hatinya.

"Huff!! Dingin ya?" ucap Suzuna dengan wajah yang agak merah.

"Iya…"

Sena seakan-akan sadar dengan keadaan Suzuna, toh hari ini memang dingin.

"Oh ya Suzuna, pakai saja jaketku, kau kedinginan kan?" ucap Sena sambil memakaikan jaketnya ke Suzuna.

"Ti.. tidak apa-apa kok! Tidak usah…" wajah Suzuna kini semakin merah akan kehangatan Sena.

"Kalau begitu aku antar ya?! Nanti kamu bisa sakit …" lanjut Sena dengan senyuman hangat.

Lagi-lagi wajah Suzuna menjadi merah.

Akhirnya Sena mengantar Suzuna pulang ke rumahnya, namun disepanjang perjalanan, Suzuna sama sekali tidak mengangkat mulut maupun bicara.

Di depan rumah Suzuna..

"Terima kasih ya Sena!! Kamu sudah capek-capek mengantarku pulang!!" ucap Suzuna riang.

"Iya.." Sena salting karena senyuman menawan Suzuna. Mungkin bagi orang lain Suzuna hanyalah anak-anak, tapi bagi Sena, Suzuna adalah sosok terindah dalam hidupnya.

"Suzuna… Ada yang ingin aku katakan.." ucap Sena malu-malu.

"Apa??" Tanya Suzuna penasaran.

"Anu… Sebenarnya selama ini aku…." Sena semakin grogi.

"Ada apa Sena?" Suzuna semakin penasaran.

"Selama ini aku….." Sena semakin berkeringat.

"Aku ingin tahu tanggal lahirmu!!!" lanjut Sena

"Oh…. Gitu, catat ya! 31 Maret." *ngasal* jawab Suzuna.

"Oh. Ma.. Makasih ya!! Aku pulang dulu, samapi jumpa di sekolah ya!!!" ucap Sena sambil berlari meninggalkan Suzuna.

"Hanya itu ya…..?" gumam Suzuna pelan dan meratapi kepergian Sena.

Sena POV

"Haaa… Aku sama sekali tidak punya keberanian untuk mengucapkannya….." gumamku dengan perasaan kecewa akan kebodohanku sendiri

Kenapa aku sama sekali tidak mampu, padahal aku begitu menyukainya. Aku tidak ingin kalau dia pergi kepelukan orang lain sebelum aku mengungkapkan perasaanku.

"Oh iya!!!! Ulang Tahun Suzuna kan bulan depan?! Mungkin aku bisa mengatakannya disaat ulang tahun Suzuna!!!" akhirnya muncul sebuah ide yang cukup cemerlang di kepalaku.

_Tunggu ya Suzuna, aku pasti akan mengatakannya!!!_

**Akhirnya satu bulan berlalu dengan perasaan Dag Dig Dug untuk Sena….**

**31 Maret Suzuna Birthday**..

"Selamat ulang tahun Suzuna Chan!!!!" seru Mamori untuk kebahagiaan sahabatnya tersebut.

"Makasih ya Kak Mamo!!" balas Suzuna bahagia.

Hari ini, tepatnya tanggal 31 Maret menjadi hari yang bahagia untuk Suzuna. Hari di mana Suzuna menanjak naik diumurnya.

"Kekeke.. Ini hari ulang tahunmu Cheer sialan!! Makanya jangan sampai pulang sekolah nanti kau ditabrak mobil dan mati membusuk dijalanan!!" ucap Hiruma dengan ejekan yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

"Ya!! Makasih Kak You!!!" balas Suzuna dengan senyuman hangat.

"Ukh!! Suzuna Chan jangan dengarkan soal Hiruma!!! Lebih baik kau potong kue ulang tahunmu!!" ucap Mamori sambil menyodorkan sebuah kue tart yang berukuran mini ke Suzuna,

"Kyaaaa!! Sampai ada kue segala?!! Ini akan menjadi hari yang bahagia!!!" seru Suzuna dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tentu saja hari ini kau bahagia, karena hari ini kan ulang tahunmu..." balas Mamori lembut.

"Makasih Kak Mamo!!!!" ucap Suzuna sambil memeluk Mamori.

"Mukyaa!!! Kue buatan Mamori max!!! Aku mau max!!!" seru Monta tidak sabaran, tapi ditendang sama tiga bersaudara.

"Hei! Kuenya untuk Adiknya Taki! Bukan untuk kamu!!!" ucap Jumonji.

"Memangnya kenapa?!! Kalian suka dengan Kak Mamori?!!" balas Monta kasar.

"Ha!!"

"Haa!!"

"Haaa!!"

Akhirnya karena masalah sepele, Monta dan tiga bersaudara berkelahi tidak jelas.

"Ayo Suzuna, kamu potong kuenya!" ucap Sena agar perhatian Suzuna teralihkan dari empat orang tidak jelas itu.

"Ya!!! Oke!!"

Khusus untuk hari ini, seluruh anggota Devil Bats tidak mengikuti latihan rutin mereka. Mereka sengaja untuk libur demi merayakan hari jadi rekan mereka.

"Ya!!! Hari ini aku dapat kado cukup banyak!!!" ucap Suzuna di jalan sambil megang beberapa kado dari teman-temannya.

'Suzuna Chan!!!!" panggil suara yang cukup indah ditelinga Suzuna.

Suzuna menoleh keasal suara tersebut, mata coklat dan rambut coklat mengiasi penampilan orang yang berlari cepat di belakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sena Kobayakawa, sosok yang cukup dikagumi oleh Suzuna.

"Ya!! Kau kenapa Sena?!" tanya Suzuna.

"I... Ini... Tolong diterima....." ucap Sena dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan.

"A.. Apa ini??"

"Ini... Kado untukmu!!!" lanjut Sena dengan tangan gemetaran.

Suzuna diam terpaku begitu melihat sebuah kotak kecil dengan hiasan pita merah muda dari tas pria di depannya itu.

"Waahh!! Kenapa tidak kau kasih dari tadi di sekolah?" tanya Suzuna dengan wajah agak merah.

"Hahaha.. Aku baru ingat kalau aku bawa kado. jadinya...." Sena menutup fakta dengan kebohongan.

_**Lagi-lagi aku berbohong..**_

"Oh... Gitu..."

Suzuna membuka kotak berukuran kecil itu dan melihat isinya. Di dalam kotak itu terdapat sebuah boneka beruang yang berwarna merah muda yang sangat (amat) imut.

"Kyaaaa!! Manisnya!!!" seru Suzuna sambil memeluk Sena dan Sena tidak dapat bicara apa-apa.

"Suzuna Chan...." ucap Sena sambil melepas pelukan Suzuna.

"Ya?"

"Aku... Sebenarnya..."

_**Kau tidak boleh berbohong lagi Sena!!!**_

_**Kau harus jujur Sen!!!**_

"Aku sebenarnya suka padamu!!! Kumohon jadilah pacarku!!!" seru Sena gemetaran.

"A... Apa??" Suzuna sangat kaget dengan ucapan Sena.

"Selama ini aku... Aku suka padamu... Kumohon jawab Sekarang..." lanjut Sena

Suzuna hanya tersenyum tipis namun dia membalas pelukan Sena dan mencium Sena dengan hangat...

"Su.. Suzuna Chan???" Sena semakin bertanya-tanya.

"Aku juga suka padamu Sena..." ucap Suzuna dan mencium Sena untuk kedua kalinya...

**TAMAT**

Huwaaa... ceritanya hancurrr!!!! Maaf kalau ceritanya nggak nyambung dan maaf kalau masih ada kesalahan dalam EYD....T_T...Maaf juga kalau kependekan..........

REVIEWSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!


End file.
